28 Days in El Eje De La Ruedera
by T. K. Holmes
Summary: When Providence recieves a anonymous tip describing a base that Van Kleiss plans to use for cross-border activity against the United States, Providence rolls out to stop him. However, Van Kleiss has mase some new freinds  M for later chapters


_**28 Days in El Ejede Larueda**_

**Day 28 Extraction 15:37**

Ramirez ducked back behind the low stone wall as bullets ripped furiously into the other side of it. He was down to one box of M60E4 ammo, 3 clips for the M16, 6 shells for Masterkey, and two rounds for the standalone M203. Dunn scrambled over to him, "How you doin', man?" he asked before spraying a burst from his M4 over the wall, "No good, bro. we're barely holding out over here!" Ramirez pulled out his M203, aimed from cover at the building the largest volume of fire was coming out of, and pulled the trigger. Body parts and rubble spewed from it's windows, but at least the bullets stopped. Providence Lieutenant Kenwyn Jones, Sergeant Bobo Haha and Captain Calan popped out of a nearby foxhole, the only survivors of the 50- man squad the Rangers were sent to rescue. Ramirez nodded to the trio, "How much you got left?" He asked, still with the blood pumping from the last encounter. "5 clips between the 3 of us." Kenwyn responded. He gladly tossed one of his 'mags to Kenwyn and Dunn handed his Desert Eagle to Calan as Sgt. Foley walked up to the group. "Ramirez, Dunn, report!" He shouted out, business as usual. "Look, Foley, you'd better tell us where the fuck our evac is, _then _we'll give you the rest of our ammo so you can hide behind something." Dunn remarked in a tone far more sarcastic than his normal one. "Watch it, Dunn. Ramirez, report!" Foley barked, calling on Ramirez, as always. "We're down to 8 1/2 mags of 5.56, 200 rounds of 7.62, a few shotgun shells, a single 40mm grenade…" Ramirez started, " 4 clips of nonleathals, 3 net shells, 5 .T.I.C rounds for the Fifty Cal-" Kenwyn was listing off whatever ammo she had on her person, when, ironically enough, a .50 BMG round tore through her shoulder, a series of other bullets tried to do the same to her comrades. Ramirez pulled Kenwyn to cover with him, and sent another barrage of 7.62 over the low rock wall. Those damn evac birds better be here fucking yesterday…

**Day 1 The Arrival 10:23**

Rex turned the ring over in his hands for the thousandth time. To him, the brass was gold, the light coming off it originating from heaven itself, the words inscribed on it words from- "Jeez, kid! It's just a ring!" He was interrupted by a slap to the back of the head by Bobo "'Sides, we're just crossing the border for Christ's sakes. Not like we're going to Iraq or anything." He said nonchalantly, leaning back in his seat. Rex sighed wearily, "Sorry. It's just… I've got a bad feeling about this." Bobo just scoffed, "What's the matter, Yoda? Feel a disturbance in the force?" He chuckled out. "Nah, man, I'm serious. An anonymous tip says that Van Kleiss is using a town just a few miles in on the Mexican side of the U.S./Mexican border as a forward base, and as a bonus, Van Kleiss is going to be there for the next week overseeing some operation? I've seen stuff like this in movies. It was clearly bait. We're rolling into a trap." He stated simply. In all reality, his theory was, by all definitions, highly possible, more so than the others wanted to admit, "Look, Rex, you can't really believe that." Lieutenant Kenwyn Jones, a level-headed, African American girl he and Noah had met in Providence BAISIC. "I mean, this isn't Gears of War, or Full Metal Jacket. Not _everything_ is a setup leading to an amazingly drawn out firefight." She stated, her matter-of-fact personality apparently unchanged in the 14 months he hadn't seen her in. "Hey, let the kid dream, wouldya?" Captain Calan's slight southern drawl came from the front of the Providence APC they were riding in, "'Sides, we got the 56 best men and women… oh, sorry, and ex-circus primate EVOs Providence has to offer. He added the last bit after receiving a deathstare from Bobo. "We're armed to the teeth with the latest of weaponry," he continued, cocking the MAC-35 rifle in his hands, "And, last but certainly not least, we've got a ballsy, headstrong, super-powered teenage kid, ready to kick ass any day of the week!" Calan finished, giving Rex a punch on the shoulder. He received several hoots and hollers from the Providence troopers in the APC, before the intercom system picked up,

"All right back there, Time to wake up! It's another beautiful day south of the border!" a voice with a thick Latino accent rang through the cabin. "It's a pleasant 48 degrees Celsius outside, with not a cloud in the sky!" the driver let out a laugh, "Not quite a day to be wearing black, huh?" he chuckled out, citing that the bulk of the Providence BDU was made out of a black carbon fiber nanoweave, not quite known for it's comfortablilty in the heat. "You've got 15 seconds to disembark! _Mala suerte, me amigos_!" the driver finished before clicking off the intercom. The troops around the cabin readied their weapons, making final checks, turning off safeties. Fifteen seconds after the announcement, sure enough the back hatched opened up and the troops filed out, with Kenwyn and Rex out front and Calan, Bobo and the rest of the squad not far behind. The same was happening with the other four APCs: Pointmen in front, the bulk of the squads in back. The full force of the 165th Providence Tactical Assault Unit? Van Kleiss stood no chance

On one of the many mesas overlooking the town, a lone figure stared through a pair of field binoculars The stupid bastards had actually taken the bait- the ultra convenient "tip" he'd sent them 44 hours ago. His employer's data on Providence maneuvers and strategies seemed to be partly correct, as he could see them assuming a search pattern. Their strategies were made to hunt down and trap mindless animals. If only they knew. A dry smile came to his face at the irony of their situation as he removed the binoculars from his mismatched blue and green eyes, "The dominoes have aligned. I trust our men are in position?" he asked into a two way radio he produced from his hip, along with a detonator. "Not to worry, my friend. All is ready" a voice with a slight tinge of British accent came from the earpiece. "Detonatig in three…two…" This should be far more interesting than the airport plan he had considerd before this…


End file.
